The Punishment
by Lovebuck
Summary: AU. When Bella refuses to stop using Alice's expensive perfume, Alice must punish her thoroughly. But is it really punishment when the one being punished is basically asking for it?


Author's Note: I have no editor or beta reader, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. Review with your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Twilight or of its associated characters, etc.

The Punishment

Bella looked up from the book she was reading when the door to her dorm room opened up. She felt her heart do a jig when she saw her gorgeous roommate prance her way in. She wasn't literally prancing, but she walked with such a natural grace that it was like dancing.

Ever since Bella first moved into her dorm a month ago, she knew she was in big trouble when she first met her roommate. Alice Brandon had to be the most beautiful thing on two legs to ever grace the earth. She was small and lithe, barely topping five feet tall, and with pixy like facial features. She had large doe brown eyes that turned golden in the sunlight, and short black hair that was often styled messily that made her look like some kind of sex panther that just prowled its way out of bed. Like most natives of the sunless city of Seattle, she had pale white skin, except she managed to pull it off in a way that made it look like she was carved out of the finest marble. She was perfect.

Instead of feeling intimidated or unattractive around Alice, like most girls around campus, Bella fell hopelessly in love. It was Alice's beauty that had hooked her. It was her delightful personality that had done her in. She was funny and quirky, and had such a caring heart that warmed Bella to her very soul. How could she not fall under Alice's spell?

Bella had always wondered about her own sexuality. She was a late bloomer and only started finding other girls attractive during her senior year in high school. The final nail in that coffin came when the hottest guy in their school had asked her out, and she hadn't felt the slightest compulsion to say yes, but felt totally jealous when he started going out it with the head cheerleader shortly later. It wasn't the cheerleader she had been jealous of.

Finding her roommate much more interesting than the classical anthology she was reading, Bella closed up her book and rolled onto her sock clad feet. The floor was carpeted, but there was a draft beneath the front door that easily chilled her toes.

"Hey Alice, how was work?" she asked, alternating between fiddling with the edge of her shirt and running her hands up and down her cotton shorts. She always felt a bit antsy around Alice.

Alice sighed dramatically as she tossed her purse on the coffee table before throwing herself into Bella's arms.

"Taxing, as always. It's good to be home." She sighed again, but this time happily as she hugged Bella to her like they were long lost sisters.

Feeling her face become heated, Bella returned the embrace, trying to ignore the thought that Alice looked incredibly sexy in her waitress uniform, which consisted of a white long sleeved button up and knee length skirt with black stockings and leather flats. Then again, Alice could have worn a garbage bag and she would still have drooled over her.

Bella breathed in the scent of Alice's hair and was once again reminded of how Alice was the perfect height for hugging, her head tucking snuggling beneath her chin. She rubbed Alice's back, feeling her bra strap beneath the shirt, and for a fleeting moment considered snapping it open just to see how Alice would react.

She felt Alice stiffen in her arms and worried she did something incriminating when Alice pulled back to frown up at her. She blinked when Alice leaned forward a bit and sniffed. Bella instantly knew what she was smelling and attempting to remove herself from the situation, but Alice gripped her shirt to prevent her escape.

"Bella, darling," Alice began, giving Bella a tight smile. "Is that my super expensive perfume I smell on you?"

"It was just a spray...or two." Bella shrugged at the unimpressed look Alice was giving her, not wanting to admit that she had been bored and wanted the smell of Alice on her.

"You realize what this means, don't you?" Alice quirked an eyebrow at her.

Before Bella had the chance to pull away, Alice had pushed her down onto the sofa and began tickling her till tears were streaming down her face.

"Alice! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" Bella managed to yell between her squeals.

When Alice finally did stop and Bella regained her breath, Bella found herself in a precarious position beneath Alice, who was straddling her thighs, her arms crossed over her chest in victory. She noticed how much Alice's skirt had ridden up, showing the frilly ends on her stockings and the lace garter belt.

Like a light switch, Bella was instantly turned on. She felt her nether regions clench at the sight and knew her nipples where pebbles by now. Her hands were resting on Alice's thighs, and Bella hoped to God that Alice couldn't feel how sweaty her palms were or see her nipples through her shirt. She was already regretting not wearing a bra.

Bella was both relieved and disappointed when Alice climbed off of her.

"Next time I smell my perfume on you, it'll be more than just tickling," Alice said, giving her a pointed look. Bella just nodded stupidly.

Alice's warning rang in Bella's ear the very next evening right before Alice was suppose to be getting off work. What did she mean by more than tickling? The more perverted side of Bella's mind could come up with a whole slew of ideas. Than again, she didn't want to make Alice angry.

Bella stood inside Alice's room in front of her dresser, a mess of cosmetic items on top in front of the mounted mirror. She considered the pros and cons of going for it, and reasoned with herself that she could always buy Alice some more for her birthday, which was quickly coming up. And if it meant another opportunity to have Alice in her lap...

A few healthy sprays later and Bella was surrounded in Alice's scent.

It wasn't long after when Bella heard the front door opening. She put away her homework and went to greet Alice and see what reaction she was going to get out of her.

"Hey, Alice. How was work?"

Like clockwork, Alice fell into her arms and Bella was sighing happily at how affectionate her roommate was. It took her a while to get use to it when they first met. Instead of shaking hands, Alice had pulled her into a hug like they had been friends for ages. Not use to any physical affection, Bella would become a stuttering mess whenever they hugged. But Alice hadn't relented and soon Bella would only blush a little whenever touched. This time, however, Bella was hoping they would do much more than just hug. She felt her smaller friend sniff her neck and knew it was judgment time.

"You know, Bella ," Alice murmured, pulling back to stare up at her. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you put on my perfume again purposefully just to get a rise out of me."

Shit. Caught red handed. Damage control time.

"Maybe just a little," Bella said nervously. Her face fell when Alice didn't so much as smile at her. "Sorry, it wasn't funny. I'll buy you some more and-"

Bella squeaked when Alice bent down and swept her up in her deceptively strong arms. Alice's small stature gave no indication of just how strong she really was.

"Um, Alice?"

"I warned you," Alice said ominously, a grave look on her face. The way the corners of her lips trembled let Bella know she wasn't really upset, but still, Bella was confused.

She rolled with it for now and let Alice carry her to her bed where Alice dropped her like she was a discarded suitcase. Bella pushed herself up on to her arms and watched Alice past her outstretched legs as the pixy like girl began rummaging beneath her bed.

Before she could ask what she was looking for, Alice reappeared with a well worn ping pong paddle in hand. Bella stared at it for a moment before her face nearly went purple with the onslaught of naughty images of what Alice could do to her with a paddle.

"W-what's the paddle for?"

Alice grinned and stood up, slapping the paddle against her palm a few times, her hip cocked out in a sassy manner.

"Okay, Bella. You have two options. Option one: you get on you hands and knees and take your punishment like a good girl. Option two: you run up and down our dorm hall naked." Alice grinned, and Bella just knew it was because they both knew there was no way in hell Bella was running naked anywhere.

Bella squeezed her legs together and squirmed. She was so turned on that she was afraid if she got up on all fours, Alice would see just how excited she was about the prospect of a spanking. Hoping for the best, Bella rolled over and got on her hands and knees, looking back over her shoulder at Alice.

She started trembling at the look in Alice's eyes and how she quickly licked her lips.

"Good girl," Alice said softly, stepping forward to give Bella's ass a slap with her palm, squeezing one of her cheeks. Bella couldn't stop the moan that left her mouth. Shit, were they really going to do this? Was Alice just playing around or was she just as turned on as she was? All those thoughts flew out of Bella's head when Alice slapped her ass again, this time a lot harder.

Another moan and another slap. Bella was breathing hard and she both saw and heard as Alice dropped the paddle to the floor. Now with both hands, Alice alternated with slapping and squeezing her butt. When one of Alice's thumps swept across Bella's puckered opening, Bella moaned loudly and pushed her ass back, her body trembling. Her panties were drenched.

She could hear Alice breathing hard behind her, but could no longer look back to confirm. She had her face buried in a pillow she had pulled over, trying not to fall apart. Her heart thudded in her chest when she felt Alice sneak her fingers under the edges of her shorts and panties and pull them both down to her knees. Alice must have seen how wet she was. She must have. Yet instead of the disgust Bella had feared, she felt Alice's dainty hands once again kneed her ass, this time with no clothes in the way.

"You're so hot, Bella," she heard Alice whisper. Joy shot into Bella's heart, but before she could turn around, she squealed into the pillow when she felt a finger slide down her slit before brushing against her engorged clit.

"If you want me to stop, Bella, just say no," Alice said and Bella could hear the tremble in her voice. When Bella didn't immediately answer, Alice swiped again at the weeping opening.

Bella cursed and shook at the overwhelming feeling. She yelped when Alice slapped her ass again and continued with increasing force till her ass was cherry red. She felt tears spring to her eyes and could decide if it was because of the mixture of pain and pleasure, the humiliation of being spanked, or because she was just so fucking happy that this was actually happening.

"Good girl, Bella. Good girl," Alice cooed as she stroked the inflamed skin. Bella turned her head to smile back at Alice, who gave her a devilish grin back. Bella trembled when Alice bent down and her face disappeared behind her raised ass. Once again, Bella pressed her face into the pillow and moaned as Alice gripped her ass firmly as she thoroughly devoured her pussy and ass.

She could feel the licks and kisses and nibbles, and Bella started wailing with pleasure when Alice began thrusting her fingers into her gushing pussy. First it was just one, than it was two, and when Alice put in a third finger and stretched her to the limit, Bella was screaming into the pillow. Alice put her over the edge when she began sucking hard on her clit, her tongue twirling around it like it was a piece of candy. Bella fisted the bed covers, screaming out Alice's name, her body falling apart as waves upon waves of mind numbing pleasure drowned her.

Alice wouldn't relent, and soon a second and third orgasm crashed down on her. She felt like she was going crazy and finally fell to her side into a fetal position, sobbing for Alice to stop. She instantly felt Alice drop onto the bed next to her and pulling her trembling body into her arms. Bella clutched to her like she was drowning. She didn't know how long she lied there holding onto Alice as Alice whispered into her ear how perfect and beautiful she was, but she eventually drifted off to sleep, her body still feeling the aftershocks.

Bella awoke to sunlight streaming in from the open window. The first thing she noticed was the warm body that she was sprawled over. The second thing she noticed was how sore her ass was. Images from the previous night swirled in her head and she blushed at how depraved it must have all seemed. She hoped Alice didn't think she was a slut now.

She looked up and was surprised to see Alice watching her. Alice was still dressed n her work clothes and judging by the shadows under her eyes, hadn't slept at all. For some reason, that worried Bella.

"Hi," Bella quietly said. This was it. This was where Alice said it had all been spur of the moment and that it meant nothing.

Alice studied her face for a moment before reaching down to brush Bella's hair back. She cupped the back of Bella's neck and bent forward to kiss her softly on her lips. It was their first kiss and Bella felt it down to her toes.

It lasted only a moment.

Alice leaned back and smiled down at her, her eyes shining.

"Good morning, Bella."

The End


End file.
